Talk:Derkeethus
Essential Once you've married him, he's supposed to become non-essential. So this page is wrong in saying that he's always essential. 03:00, May 14, 2012 (UTC)Neraven Incorrect. Confirming still marked as essential even if married. 03:04, May 14, 2012 (UTC)Shika1929 Derkeethus is essential???? - I tried getting derkeethus to activate the shrine of boethiah so i could kill him and gain some armor. Much to my dismay he would not activate it though he says his little obedience catch phrase. In my frustration I tried to kill him anyway and he wouldn't die, even after leaving me as a follower. : Did the same thing, same thing happened. What was hilarious is that a bounty hunter then tried to arrest me and Derkeethus and I beat the s'it out of him. Pity Boethiah wasn't looking. One funny thing: when I was leaving the shrine he went into "wait" mode without me ordering him, and I left him behind accidentally and had to come back to get him. Now he's got +60 or so in archery enchantments that I was carrying plus an enchanted bow (which he is wielding) and daedric arrows. God help the next dragon we run into. Wunengzi (talk) 08:08, January 15, 2012 (UTC) -No, he shouldn't be essential. While these followers do refuse to do things, what you have sounds more like a glitch. X-less-Nobody (talk) 15:22, November 25, 2011 (UTC) : -Derkeethus is essential in the sense that he cannot be killed. I've tried in every way I could think of, from shouting him off of a cliff to beating him up with an axe. Nothing works. Rossebay (talk) 02:50, December 11, 2011 (UTC) : -I told Derkeethus to leave services because of a glitch at the Labrynth that made it imposibble for him to lEAVE; i now cant find him and ive looked all over darkwater passing. anybody have any ideas? hes the best follower; he doesnt ever die!!! he also had greaaatttt armor and weapons--Alex __help me out!! Dec. 11-2011 : Do a fast travel. The same thing happened to me in Labrynthia in the Shalidor part. He stays there and doesn't follow you until you go back in there with him, but he won't leave normally. If you fast travel to the main Labrynthia area, he should appear with you and work find from then on. Also note that he doesn't stick around your house after marriage, even if he says he will. He always stays at his own house in Darkwater Crossing, which you can visit instead. The second he's relieved of companion duties he'll go running for it.--Anon i seem to encounter another bug with him...after i made him join the blades, he ran away all the way back to darkwater crossing (yes i checked) right after the inital join ceremony event...and after that everytime i take him as my companion he'd run away all the way back to drakwater crossing if i teleported to another location (other than darkwater crossing)...like if i dismissed him... -Response: Note this is useful because dragons seem to attack this place often at NIGHT... that child's mom got charred by one. I'm sure the others would have met the same barbecue'd fate if Derkeethus was not around to help. Mainly because I couldn't see and the soldiers were in imperial light armor doing. Itching but shOoting blind iron arrows around like n00bs... Falmer Shadowmaster? When I rescued Derkeethus today, the "boss" was a Falmer Gloomlurker, not a Shadowmaster. So, does this mean the boss is level-dependent, or is the info on the page incorrect? Sgt. S.S. (talk) 20:55, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Response to the essential complaints You should be grateful he is essential... Because Not even Alduin can slay him! So basically he's the Chuck Norris of Skyrim. I've destroyed the Dark Brotherhood, Slayed Alduin, Completed The Companionsquest line, Pwned SO many bandits, Automatons, Daedra, Etc than I can count, and are practically bro's on the field of battle. I gave him a freaking ebony sword, Legendary Quality Dragon Armor(dragon bone) Daedric arrows. Considering I replaced it with GLASS and ANCIENT NORD ARMOR, I treat him like I would The emperor!!! So don't hate on his immortality! :^This! I've never been happier with a follower than with Derkeethus. I usually let him soften up the enemy, then head in myself to mop up the survivors. Sgt. S.S. (talk) 09:27, April 14, 2012 (UTC) derkeethus and arrows it seems like he uses up the arrows i give him, unlike any other follower, who can shot infinite arrows of the same type of the one they are using... i gave him 5 arrows and then they disappeared from inventory; gave them againg, checked and after shooting to a bear, i found the number had decreased; once again, i had to give him again a full stack... anyone else is experiencing this?Yubbo (talk) 21:54, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :What system are you playing on? I'm on PS3 and I've never encountered a glitch like this. Sgt. S.S. (talk) 20:19, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :I realize this is a years late response, but if you are on PC using the "Unofficial Skyrim Patch" mod, this "corrects" infinite arrows for NPCs. Bandits, guards, and followers have limited arrows and will run out. They will also attempt to pick up arrows in the field. Taolan (talk) 16:37, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Derkeethus So one day I decided to start killing people in Whiterun and I started with Derkeethus (because he's my follower), but he wouldn't die! He left my service and still woudn't die! So I kept trying to find ways of killing him such as Leading him to a giant. The giant hit him, he went flying up in the air, and I ran away and fast traveled to Solitude, and when I got there Derkeethus was right behind me! I've even used Unrelenting Firce on him ontop of The Throat of the world and I found him standing at the bottom!!!!!!! My question is: Is Derkeethus part of a mission and that's why he won't die, or is it just another glitch? And on a side note: The Shrouded Dark Brotherhood Armour shows up as nothing on all Argonians, not just Derkeethus. I've tried it on my Character as well and I'm always an Argonian. It just takes off the hair... If you have any answers please contact me @ Podo679@mymps.us. Thank You. Derkeethus was programmed as "essential" and cannot be killed. Nebenthe (talk) 15:24, July 1, 2014 (UTC) not fighting? i've had Derkeethus as a follower for a while now but i told him to head home while i played through the Dawnguard dlc. Now that i've done the dlc i got Derkeethus back as a follower and gave him all the equipment i had him wearing before but he refuses to fight anything, instead he'll just run away until i've dealt with the threat. He even ran away when i was figthing a lone wolf whereas he would happily go toe to toe with any creature before. Does anybody know what's going on here? Hazmick (talk) 16:28, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Corrected spelling/grammar My Derkeethus bugs 1.He is in half werewolf transformation(IDK why if you know please let me know.When he is in the blades he is not a half werewolf)-he has origional appearance under werewolf appearence(it fixes in blades armor but is he has something thats not blades in his inventory he becaomes a half werewolf (A.K.A-LizardWolf wich is half argonian half wolf) 2.when i go to colledge of winterhold he randomly attacks faralda and when he stopped he keeps saying"yield and i might show mercy"to her(its in th hall of countenance-he is stuck and he wont stop running back and forth saying it) 3.he is essential and im married to him(found that iout when i shouted him off the throat of the world) 4.when i tell him to pick up a dragon bone he starts crouching over and over and over till he falls through the floor 5.he randomly attacks guards 6.he doesnt accept my yields when he randomly attacks me NOTE:If Anybody Knows How To Fix Them Please put the Numbers and title it derkeethus bug fixes(I dont have xbox live and its for xbox 360) if you know you can email me at timebladeandshadowblade@gmail.com Derkeethus ( Water Channel ) bug fixes.. ah sry.. this is my first post xO still don't know how to post in these (forum like?) my post about... : - derketus wont leave water channel? (in quest rescue derketus from water chanel) use console ( for PC ) type : moveto player 0001b08d ( OUTSIDE dungeon ) and talk to him.. quest completed ( patch 1.7 ) ---- try to answer problem : - oh,about dragon bone.. why not pick u'r self and give to him later? - erm,about hostile part... r u already try to RErecruit him? i mean.. Unrecruit Derketus>Recruit Another Partner>save... then load >recruit Derketus again.. ( but i don't know if it will work.. i just thinking about overwriting "partner Part" in your save game coz i think skyrim always save something like that,like u'r bounty.. when u kill guard>save then reset.. then load again.. u still getting caught.. ) 'Most useless Blades recruit?' I recruited him into the Blades, but he never stays in Sky Haven Temple. When I dismiss him, he goes back to the area near Darkwater Crossing/Mine, but he wanders around near the bridge south (?) of Darkwater, never actually going back to Darkwater near the mine. One time I even found him stuck in the water rapids (underneath the water) behind a large rock in the river nearby said bridge (used Aura Whisper shout/Detect Life spell to see him), had to use Ice Form shout to get him un-stuck. I wish I had never recruited him into the Blades...done a lot of stuff in the game since doing so, and don't rven want to bother looking through about 1500 save files to find the one right before recruiting him into the Blades... I thought it would be cool and useful to have an essential/essentially "immortal" follower in the Blades... Nebenthe (talk) 15:25, July 1, 2014 (UTC)